Filled with Frosting
by P3ace9797
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have gotten themselves in another argument about Arthur's cooking, a challenge is made to see how better Alfred is at baking sweets. Will he prove to Arthur that he can or mess up in the end? One-Shot, Human names used.


**Filled with Frosting**

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers, sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, this is based of an rp I did with a good friend of mine from Instagram~ I only corrected and added a little to it but besides that mostly everything is the same way we type it as! Enjoy! **

**oh and if you want you can follow my friend and me on Instagram. She is _im_the_hero_ and mine is _hetalialover9797_**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot along with my friend not the actual anime, though lots of people wish they could! XD**

* * *

Arthur had gotten into an argument about his cooking again with Alfred. "I am telling you there is absolutely nothing wrong with my pastries and sweets!" Arthur said, furious at the insults to his baking skills.

Alfred snorted, "Yeah, there is! They AREN'T sweet! They're burnt, and they taste and look like freaking rocks!" he exclaimed waving at the supposed 'sweets' on a plate. What was on it was hard to tell, it was black and looked censored for some reason.

"They taste perfectly fine to me! I doubt you could do better, all you ever eat is those grotesque pile of meat you call hamburgers!" He counters, "I don't even think you have ever even made yourself a proper meal!"

He mocks him with a dumb sounding British accent " 'I don't even think you have ever made yourself a proper meal!' Blah blah blah!"

His face turns red, "That is not how I sound you git! I believe that you don't and would fail at making any type of cooking! The only kind you know is with fattening grease!" He jabbed him in the stomach.

Alfred brushes the hand away and rubs the spot that was jabbed. He wasn't fat it was just his muscles that made him look like that. "No I don't! I'm pretty sure I can make a cake that WILL taste MUCH better than yours!"

"HA! I'd like to see you try! I've seen the cakes you Americans make! I would rather DIE than eat one that WOULD KILL me!" He takes a breath and calmed down, "I accept that challenge though. If you can make a cake that actually tastes good, I will accept defeat for today." He decided that he would take this like a gentleman.

"I already know that I'm gonna win!" he stated proudly.

"Big words from someone who has yet to prove me wrong." He crossed his arms not amused, "the correct way is 'going to' not 'gonna' get it right you twat."

His face turned red and he rolls his eyes "Whatever..."

Smirking he turned around, "I'll be sitting down on the chair reading. Feel free to come up and admit your defeat anytime, love." With that he headed to the next room, grabbed a book, and sat down. He sat where he could still see Alfred cook in the kitchen.

Alfred turned his back to Arthur, "I'll show him that I can bake better." He said to him self a bit too loudly.

Arthur over heard him, "If you want to talk to your self I suggest that you don't speak so loud." Arthur called out not taking his eyes off the book.

"Shut up!" he shouts, his face all red again.

"I also suggest you don't dillydally and begin already." He calls out again muttering, "loud-mouth git." Under his breath quietly.

He sighed and gets the ingredients he needs

Arthur gets comfortable and calls out again, "Would it be too much to ask for some tea since your going to be in there for quite a while lad?"

"GET IT YOURSELF!" he shouts starting to feel irritated by Arthur's comments.

He snickers, "I don't think you would appreciate me being in there with you. I'm only being considerate and taking your feelings in account." He said with fake innocence in his voice. Arthur can't help but get some enjoyment out of this by pestering the American.

He groans in annoyance and starts to put the ingredients in a bowl, beginning to mix them together. He puts a whole bunch of food coloring in the mix and stirs it again as the colors begin to swirl creating a rainbow like look to it.

Arthur can see through the entrance, the coloring he added to the mix, and rolled his eyes. _'I bet the git is going to try and make it red, white, or blue. Perhaps even all of the mixed colors!'_ He thinks to himself.

He puts the mixed ingredients in the oven, but didn't realize it was on. He accidentally moved his hand down on the pan he put the bowl on and burned his hand. "SHIT! YOU LEFT THE FREAKING OVEN ON!"

Arthur jumps, startled by the out burst and goes to his aid, "THATS WHY YOU ALWAYS CHECK BEFORE PLACING YOUR BARE HANDS YOU IDIOT!" He takes a hold of the hand and runs it under the facets water.

He slaps Arthur's hand away "I can do it myself!"

Arthur huffs, "I'm sorry for worrying and trying to help you then." He stomps off back to his seat and curses quietly.

Alfred sighs and keeps his hand under the cold water.

Arthur is grumbling to him self. He tries to help and he is just slapped away. Well fine, let the stubborn idiot burn him self again! I'm not going to move from this seat.

After that, Al decides to get the frosting made. He gets the ingredients he needs for the frosting and mixes them up again. Again, he gets food coloring and puts it in the mix.

Arthur cant help but stare at him cook. He only has the book open as a decoy in case he looked back at him.

He finally gets the frosting all mixed and rainbow-colored.

Arthur rolls his eyes and scoffs, its not worth watching him mess up. He decides to actually read the book and ignore Alfred.

He looks around for Arthur in case he was watching him. He grabs a small spoon, scoops up some of the frosting and puts it in his mouth. He hoped the Brit wouldn't see him doing that.

Arthur had learned the art of ignoring and didn't even glance up. Perhaps later he can make his tea though…

Alfred sighed with relief. He then scooped up another spoonful of the frosting. Before he put the spoon in his mouth, his stomach started growling. _'If I'm _this_ hungry, I might need a bigger spoon to get more frosting…' _he thought to himself.

Arthur could hear the growl all the way from his chair. He was thinking about how the git is always hungry and decides to ignore it. He would rather not be asked to bring him a hamburger or something ridiculous like that.

"Uh… Artie? PLEASE tell me you didn't just hear my stomach growling…!" he asked after his stomach made the growling sound.

Arthur chuckled, "the question is rather on who _didn't _hear your stomach growling."

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT!" His cheeks instantly turned red from embarrassment.

He laughed, " I actually think the whole world heard it along with an echo!" he is amused by his reaction.

"OH, COME ON!" He stomped his foot like a toddler and cheeks puff out with a pout.

He scowls, " don't be such a whiner, I was only kidding, …" he smirks, " I only think half the world heard it."

"It wasn't THAT loud!" His stomach then growls again, but louder than the last one.

He snickers, "I believe that your stomach rather disagrees with you lad."

"Sh-Shut up!" he shouts defensively.

"Well don't tell me that tell that bottomless pit of yours." He starts reading his book again.

His face turns red with anger but tries to ignore the brit. He grabs a bigger spoon and starts to eat the frosting out of the bowl.

Arthur is actually starting to like the challenge quit a lot. Its not often he can find something to annoy the always happy American later.

~A few minuets pass~

Arthur hadn't taken the chance to glance up for a little while now. He looks up and rather just look back down to his book, he can see the mess on the counter top that he would ask the American to clean up later when he's done.

It was oddly quiet in the kitchen. The only thing Arthur really could hear were a few very loud stomachs grumbles possibly coming from Alfred. He decided to investigate, "Alfred? You alright in their lad?" He walks in to the kitchen.

Alfred was lying on the floor, curled up in a little ball. He had some icing on his face and on his hands. Two buttons on his dress shirt were undone and his stomach was showing. He kept his hands on his stomach as he heard it kept on growling.

"=_= …Oh god Alfred, did you eat all the frosting you made?" something begins to tremble on Alfred stomach. It shots out and hits Arthur right on his forehead with such force his head snaps back and he falls. "BLOODY HELL! What was that!?" he looks at the ground near him, what he sees is one lone button clattering to a stop. He stood up, brushed himself off, and loomed over Alfred.

He looks over at the brit standing above him, "sorry…" his stomach continues to have low growls, and his jeans were now popped open.

"Sorry doesn't help the button that just popped from your jeans." He crosses his arms and glares daggers at Alfred, "which by the way, hurt when it hit me on the head!"

He stays silent for a few second "what? I was hungry, deal with it!" he pouted, "Its not like I made it hit you on the head anyways."

He squats down, sitting on the balls of his heels. "You do realize all frosting ever does is make your stomach growl and helps you get fatter." He pokes his stomach. The third button from his dress shirt pops, bouncing off Arthur's head again. "…My point proven…"

He groans in pain, "god, I honestly feel like I'm gonna burst…" he holds his stomach.

Arthur sighed, he should give up on correcting Alfred's grammar, it was a pointless attempt to try. "Well I'm not sure about the bursting, but I do believe this makes me the victor of this challenge." He smirks.

"Oh come on, how do YOU win…?" Alfred complains.

"The challenge was to make me a cake that I would like. Last I check, the cake is burning in the oven and you ate all the frosting for it." He points over to the smoking oven.

"OH CRAP, I FORGOT TO TAKE IT OUT!" he tries to get up but fails and just lays on the floor.

Arthur stands up, "stay down there you large oompa loompa before you hurt yourself." He turns the oven off and opens it, releasing the smoke. He opens the kitchen window and puts the burnt cake on the cooling rack.

"Shut up, don't call me that!" he shouts at him.

Arthur looks down at Alfred, "have you gotten a good look at yourself recently?" he leans down and gives him another poke to prove his point.

Alfred's stomach growled again louder, he blushed and looked away.

Arthur starts to walk away, "have fun on the floor there, I think I'm in a mood for a small nap." He waves without turning around.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE!" Alfred shouted as he failed to sit up. "YOU CANT LEAVE!"

Arthur pauses, you're right…I still have to make my tea…" he shrugs, "I can always make it when I wake up again." He heads off to his room and closes the door.

"…" Alfred hears the door close and just lays with his stomach giving another fierce growl, he shouts, "CAN YOU ATLEAST DO SOMETHING TO STOP MY STOMACH!?"


End file.
